Opposites Attract
by I'm At My All Time Low
Summary: They say opposites attract, but does that work on people too? A series on one-shots on couples I like.....
1. I don't Feel so Hot

A/N: A series of one-shots with Bleach pairs I like, it may not have the pair you like, but it may have a few! The first one is HitsuMatsu, here's the Summary and name:

I don't feel so hot…

Toshiro is sick, so Matsumoto takes it upon herself to take care of him! Then she learns something new, Toshiro likes having his back and belly rubbed, her thoughts on this 'SO KAWAII!'. She learns about one more thing he likes…

-------------------

Rangiku was walking back to office after surprisingly having two glasses of sake. Reason why is she had sensed something was wrong in her office and her female intuition is never wrong! She strolled into her office and of course called out to her captain in her sing-song voice.

"Caaaappptaaaiiiinnnn!"

Silence.

"Eh, captain?"

Silence

"Oh my gosh! Captain!?"

She looked over and saw her captain passed out, his face bright red and she felt his forehead, he was burning up! Oh dear, oh dear, her captain was running a fever! So first off she had to cool him down, she picked him up and placed him on the couch.

"Mat…sumoto…"

"Shh, your sick and you need to rest."

"But my paperwork."

"No, you aren't doing your paperwork, you are going to rest. Now look at you, your nose looks like a waterfall!"

Rangiku scrunched her nose up and went off to the restroom to get some cold water. She returned with two buckets full of water and several washrags. The first bucket contained cold water while the other had warm water. She began wiping his face, earning a sickly looking scowl.

"You are going to need a bath! Why didn't you tell me you were getting sick? You are so careless!"

She picked him up once again and headed towards the bathroom.

"What…ar-are you…doing?"

"Washing away the germies of course!"

"What!? Ow…my throat…"

"Oh zip it, don't scream or it'll make it worse! Now, I'm going to give you bath, don't fuss or fight it'll only take longer. Now be right back, I'm going to get you some pajamas!"

He groaned while she left the, he was slipping in and out of conscious. She returned and placed his pajamas on the stool, then she grabbed the other stool and set it by the tub. She the stripped her now embarrassed captain and placed him into the bath tube and she added bubbles to the water. She sat upon the stool and covered a washrag in soap.

"There, now doesn't that feel better no more nasty snot on your face. Now time for arms, back and belly, yeah?"

He simple groaned from embarrassment and closed his eyes. Rangiku sat scrubbing her captain and then whipped out the shampoo.

"Here we go it's the tear-free kind! So it won't hurt your eyes."

She took the cup sitting on the edge of the tub and filled it with water and then slowly poured it on his head careful not to get it in his eyes. She added the soap into his hair and started massaging his scalp.

"Wow, your hair feels like silk! I wish my hair was this soft. Now lean your head back, I need to rinse your hair out."

He didn't say anything just did as he was told, it felt good to get clean, he felt terrible, at least now he would be clean.

"Time to get out captain, now let me get a towel from the closet, be right back."

She walked out the bathroom to the linen closet and she went looking thought, washrags, bathrobes, she'd need on of those, ah, then she found the towels. She walked back into the back room and set down the robe and unfolded the towel.

"Do you wanna dress yourself?"

He nodded.

"Okay, I'll be waiting outside the door, just call if you need anything."

She walked out the bathroom and stood waiting by the door, about five minuets pasted.

"Matsumoto."

"Coming captain!"

She walked in and saw her captain sitting on the floor with a t-shirt and pajama pants on. She picked him up and took him back to the couch, she pulled out some medicine from her sleeve.

"Now it's time for medicine."

"No."

"Oh, you're going to take it."

"It tastes gross."

"OK, I will get watermelon flavored medicine, would you like that?"

He didn't speak but shook his head and she turned and left. About twenty minuets later she returned.

"OK, I got it and it's the kind that's pre-measured too! I also got those sore throat strips that dissolve and make your tongue a different color! I'm surprised Unohana had some, then again there is Yachiru… Anyways open up, time for the medicine!"

He sent her glare but did as she said, the medicine wasn't that bad. But then it made him really sleepy.

"Hey I know, this always works when someone is sick, when they get their back rubbed in circles with your hand."

"Mmm…."

"I take that as a yes?"

She sat on the couch and placed his head on her lap and started rubbing circles on his back. She stopped for second earning a mumble and she pulled a blanket over him then started rubbing his back again.

"Getting sleepy captain? I think you should rest, if you want I can rub your tummy instead?"

"Mhm…"

She started to rub circles on stomach and he fell asleep on her lap, his ragged breathing slowing down. She slowly lifted his head off her lap and she got up and placed his head back down. Rangiku placed a luke warm washrag on his forehead and went to the restroom the clean it up. Her captain was so cute when he was and it had its benefits, no one else got to take care of her captain but her and it was amazing. She was picking up when she heard a coughing fit from the living room.

"Aw, captain, I know what will help, a back rub. Here now let me turn some music on."

She turned on the Devil's Thrill because she knew how much he liked the violin and rubbed his back and she started to sing Fuyu no Hanabi.

_Anta wa itsudemo atashi yuki saki wo_

_Tsugezu ni kiesaru doushite?_

_Sono toki dake sou omotteru_

_Anta no warui kuse_

_Tama ni miseru hontou no emi_

_Atashi wo doushitai no?_

She stopped singing and looked thoughtful for a second, then she jumped up.

"I know! A Popsicle will do you good, it will make your throat feel better."

"Matsumoto."

"Yes, captain?"

"Thanks…"

"I don't need to be thanked you're my captain, it would be rude to let anyone else take care of you."

He blushed, but she couldn't tell because he was already red and watched as went into the kitchen and came back out with a popsicle. She opened it and passed it to him.

"Sorry there wasn't watermelon so I got cherry, I hope you like that flavor."

"I…uhm...do."

"Good, when your done throw it in this waste basket. Now I'm going to read my book."

She sat reading a book and she heard a noise and looked up and saw her captain pulling the covers over him.

"Matsumoto."

"Hm?"

"Uh.."

He turned a little bit redder then he already was.

"Yes, captain?"

"Can I have a kiss on the forehead?

-Inside Matsumoto's head-

AHHHHHHHHH! SO CUTE! I THINK I'M GOING TO DIE!

-Back in the office-

"Sure captain."

She got up and walked over to the couch giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Sleep tight captain."

**Behind the scenes…**

Benehime: AWWWWW! How cute!

Rukia: I know! He was a bit OOC though, but I like it!

Benehime: Let's go get this footage developed for the SWA!

Rukia: OK!

Benehime / Rukia: ADIOS!

A/N: Aw, wasn't that cute? Anyways this will have a lot of different couples, so yeah, I'll take some ideas for a couple. Well it depends on the couple, I won't do it for all couples. Anyways bye-bye! *waves like Gin*


	2. Wanna go on a date?

A/N: OK this one is Renji x Momo, be jealous bitches, no I'm playin'. It's very short less then 200 words.

Title: Wanna go on a Date?

Summary: Renji asks Momo on date, while she's literally backed into a wall… A short and sweet one-shot.

------------------

"Hey, Hinamori."

"Renji, don't be so formal."

"I'm your captain I have too."

"Aw, but- never mind…"

"What is it, Hinamori?"

"Nothing at all! J-just a t-thought!"

"Really?"

Momo nodded getting slightly dizzy on how close he was to her, she could feel his body heat radiating off of him. She backed up and realized it against the wall.

"R-Renji…uhh….."

"How about a date tonight at seven I'll pick you up. Bye Momo."

"Yeah, a date…"

Renji walked off leaving Momo redder then red hot chili pepper and she looked at her watch.

"Five o'clock! Ah! I better get ready!"

Momo ran from her office and to her room preparing for her first date, because a certain little captain was _way_ to protective of her, he didn't need to know about this….

**Behind the scenes…..**

Rukia: How cute!

Benehime: Short, sweet and simple!

Rukia: Let's hope Toshiro doesn't find out!

Benehime: Yeah!

Rukia / Benehime: Sayonara!

A/N: The three S's of a short story Short. Sweet. Simple. How you enjoyed! Bye!


	3. One Word

A/N: OK here's a Ichigo x Rukia one, the title is from a song called 'One Word' by Elliot Yamin and yeah.

Title: One Word

Summary: So Ichigo is trying to sum Rukia up in one word. Ichigo's POV.

--------------------

Rukia, she is something special, I can't explain it, I have never met someone so out going. She's beautiful, cunning, smart and a sneaky little bastard. Yet I'm madly in love with her, I honestly don't think there is one word that can explain how Rukia is. She is like a angel from above and I would gladly give my life for her. I don't think she knows how important she is to me. I don't how lived my life until I met her, when I first saw her I thought _'She's so beautiful…'_ and now I see she's more then that.

I see a elegant, graceful, marvelous woman, no she's more then that. Words can't even explain it, she is the definition of many words. Her kisses sends chills down my spine and her smooth skin is flawless in every which way. Her hair is softer then anything I've felt before. She has the lips of a angel and I love it when she plays with my hair. I love it when I tease her and she gets pissed off at me and throws her cute little fits. She's got the sweetest laugh I've ever heard and her smiles are cute.

She's a heavens blessing and I'd give her everything if I could. I would trade the world for her. I thank God for having her by my side and that's why I risked everything to save her. It was because of her my life changed, oh she's like a sweet sin. A sweet sin that I crave. I want to spend the rest of my life with her and full fill her every desire. I just found a word that describes her.

All I can say is _amazing_….

**Behind the scenes…**

Rukia: AHHH! ICHIGO I LOVE YOU!

Ichigo: -blushing- Yeah, I uhm, love you too..

Benehime: -secretly recording for SWA-

Ichigo / Rukia / Benehime: Ciao!

A/N: He-he it's cute huh? Anyways bye!


	4. Let me chase away your fears

A/N: This chapter is Hisagi x Isane! Yay enjoy, suckers :D.

Title: Let me chase away your fears

Summary: After Isane wakes from a bad dream she goes for a walk and bumps into a certain someone…

---------------------------------

_A mouse sat staring at her with beady red eyes and it looked cute, then it pulled out sword and started chasing her. Isane didn't have her zanpoktu and started screaming and ran._

"AH! I didn't steal your cheese!"

Isane looked around her room and sighed in relief and she got up and grabbed her shawl and put it on her shoulders. She walked out of her room and down the hall past everyone else's rooms and walked out the door. The moon shone though her silver-ish hair and she smiled and walked out of the fourth division. She was walking down one of the streets when she felt a tap on her shoulder and she shrieked really loud.

"Ahhhh!"

"Isane! Be quiet, it's me Hisagi."

"Oh my dear lord, Hisagi."

"I'm sorry, but what are you doing out so late?"

"A nightmare…"

Then there was a noise from the bushes and a mouse popped out. Isane screamed and latched onto Hisagi, burying her face into his top. He turned a slight red and she gasped and backed away turning red.

"I'm sorry, Hisagi!"

"It's OK, but was your dream about a mouse or something?"

"Yes, it was going to kill me."

She blushed a pinkish rose color and looked at the ground and started to shuffle her feet. Then there was a squeak sound and she looked over at the mouse and it was glaring at her. She latched on to Hisagi's arm.

"Uh, could you take me back to m-my room?"

"I don't see why not?"

"Thanks…."

"No problem."

They walked in silence and Isane was still holding onto his arm, catching sideways glances at him. Admiring the way how he was so calm and collect, thinking about how nice, sweet and cute he was…..wait cute? She turned red and looked at the ground and Hisagi looked at her.

"Something wrong, Isane?"

"W-w-what!? Oh no, no, no! I'm fine!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Hisagi, I'm fine, honestly."

"Okay."

They walked though the ally ways and reached the fourth division.

"Well here we are."

"Uh, Hisagi could you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Sure, just show me the way to your room."

"Okay."

Isane motioned for him to follow and headed towards her room. When they entered the room she slid the door shut and got into her floral printed futon. Hisagi sat next to her on the floor and she looked at him then laid down. She was hesitant but grabbed his hand which surprised Hisagi, but he didn't care. Her soft hands fit perfect in his scarred ones, it was like fitting a puzzle together. She closed her eyes and soon her breathing slowed and her gripped loosened. He waited a good twenty minuets to make sure and then her kissed on the lips.

"Good Night, Isane."

---------------

The next morning Isane was working when Unohana called her into the room.

"Yes, Captain?"

"Could you drop this off at the ninth division?"

"Sure."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Isane was walking towards the ninth and she entered though the division's door. Lower seats bowing as she passed by, she knocked on the office and heard a 'come in'.

"Hello Hisagi, Unohana wanted me to give this to you."

"Thank you."

"Oh and thank you for last night…I had a good dream."

"Really? About what?"

She turned a cherry blossom pink.

"That you…um kissed me…"

"Like I don't know this?"

He kissed her and Isane's eyes widened but then she gave in and enjoyed it.

------------------

Hanataro walked into the room and looked at Unohana.

"Was it a good idea to send her over there?"

"Yes it was, now let's get back to work."

"OK, captain Unohana."

--------------

**Behind the scenes…..**

Benehime: I lost my partner in crime! But I got a new one!

Yachiru: Yes that's me and Ben-Ben did you get that on footage?

Benehime: Yep, now are next ones are in Hueco Mundo!

Yachiru: Is it Ulquiorra and Orihime?

Benehime: Nope! -Whispers in Yachiru's ears-

Yachiru: Good idea!

Benehime / Yachiru: ADIOS!

A/N: There done, happy? You ungrateful skanks….I'M KIDDING! Anyways bye-bye!


	5. Quédate Conmigo

A/N: Hey bitches, I'm back! Ha-ha anyways this one is a tad bit depressing, the name is from a song I like it's called '_Quédate Conmigo_' by *Ha-Ash and it means Stay with me. Anyways this one Stark x Lilinette. I read in a FF that Stark speaks Spanish sometimes so I'm going to do that, if I'm wrong sorry ._. Oh and while your readin this it helps to listen to the song :D

Title: Quédate Conmigo

Summary: Lilinette finds Stark in his last few moments of life…

--------------------

Lilinette looked about trying to find her higher up, her pink eye scanning the battlefield. _'Stupid Shinigami, I was busy too'_ and then she stopped dead in her tracks. She spotted her higher up and he was badly hurt, she ran over to him kneeling down. She shook him and yelled his name.

"Stark! Wake up you lazy bastard!"

There was no reply and she panicked and she looked from side to side nothing it was nothing but those two in that area.

"Stark, c'mon this isn't funny! Wake up!"

Then there was a movement from his eyes and she gasped his eyes where a dull brown.

"Hey, Lilinette."

"Stark! Don't you _every_ scary me like that again."

"Lo siento."

"Sorry my ass, you scared me, Stark."

"Lilinette, everything's OK just calm down."

She looked at him and sighed.

"You lazy hopeless bastard, can you walk?"

"No, I've lost too much blood in my legs."

"What? Well, I'll have to find something to wrap it with."

He smiled and closed his eyes.

"Lilinette, no se preocupe."

"Please speak Japanese and not Spanish."

"Perdón, I mean sorry."

"Here, let me take off your top to stop your bleeding."

"It's too late, I'm going to die."

"_Don't_ say that! Don't you dare say that!"

"It's…"

He hissed in pain as he moved his legs and looked at the pool of blood forming around him.

"Stark, let me at _least_ try."

"It's too late and we can't fix it."

"B-but Stark…"

She leaned over him lifting his head up and placing it on her lap and played with his hair. The tears where swelling in her eyes and all her tough seriousness was gone. Now the only thing that mattered was him, her annoying higher up who she deeply felt for.

"Please don't go, I need you."

"It….will be fine."

"I can't go on without you, please Stark."

"Todo estará bien."

Tears now slid down her face from her eye and looked towards the west.

"I know everything won't be fine, Stark! Just please…"

"Yes and I told you my time is up."

"Who did this to you I'll….I'll kill them!"

"It doesn't matter now."

"Yes it does, I want to rip their head off for doing this to you!"

"It was going to happen sooner or later."

"I don't want you to go! Do you want to know why?"

"Hm…?"

"I love you! There I said and now…now that…"

She closed her eye and yet the tears didn't stop flowing, but she couldn't help it. The one she loved was going to die because of some stupid Shinigami! Then she felt Stark's hand wiping away her tears.

"No llores mi, amor."

"I don't want you to go! Please….please…"

"Quédate conmigo."

"What?"

"Stay with me."

"I will….Stark? Oh…no.."

His hand fell from her face and his closed shut and he mumbled.

"Te amo, Lilinette."

"What does that mean?"

"I love you, Lilinette."

She chocked as his eyes turned dull and lifeless and she sat in his blood that had come from all the wounds he had received. She cried and kneeled over his body laying her head on his chest and closed her eyes and the sounds of footsteps faded in the distance as everything went black.

----------------

Lilinette opened her eye and stared at the ceiling, she had a huge head ache, but it didn't compare to the heart ache she had. She heard voices from the other side of the door. She looked a round and saw that there was a white curtain and she got off her bed and moved the curtain open.

"Stark?"

It showed Stark wrapped in bandages and he was asleep and Lilinette couldn't contain her joy. She jumped onto the bed and squeezed Stark and she cried, not from sadness, but overwhelming joy.

"You alive! I though I had lost you!"

Stark eyes opened and he stared into her pink one and he smiled.

"Te amo, Lilinette."

"I love you too!"

Lilinette buried her face in the crook of neck and just cried until she fell asleep.

"Dormir apretado, mi amor."

----------------

**Behind the scenes….**

Yachiru: I though he was gonna die!

Benehime: Me too, so beautiful! EL AMOR CONQUISTA TODO!!

Yachiru: You speak Spanish?

Benehime: No, it's called the Google translator XD

Yachiru: Now that we have footage who do we go see next?

Benehime: *whispers*

Yachiru: Good

Benehime / Yachiru: BYE-BYE!

A/N: I really like Stark x Lilinette! I don't care if somebody thinks it pedophilish who cares DAMMIT! Lol anyways bye!

Spanish Translations…

Lilinette, no se preocupe - Lilinette, do not worry

Lo siento - I'm sorry

Dormir apretado, mi amor - Sleep tight, my love

Te amo, Lilinette - I love you, Lilinette

No llores, mi amor - No worries, my love

Perdon - Sorry

Todo estará bien - Everything will be fine


End file.
